Trash
by Black Key
Summary: Aequel of 'How Cruel...' / Masih adakah kata maaf dan kesempatan kedua bagi Siwon setelah apa yang di lakukannya selama ini pada Kibum. Masih mau kah Kibum membuka hatinya lagi untuk Siwon kali ini? / SIBum.


Tittle: Trash.

Author: Bluedevil9293.

Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be my mind.

Main Cast:

SiBum

Chap: One short, sequel of 'How Cruel...'

Genre: Romance, Drama, Angst.

Rated: T

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.  
Please, Don't Like Don't Read. No bashing and flame, Like and comment if you like this fanfic.

Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.

Summary: Masih adakah kata maaf dan kesempatan kedua bagi Siwon setelah apa yang di lakukannya selama ini pada Kibum. Masih mau kan Kibum membuka hatinya lagi untuk Siwon kali ini?

_o0o_

Penyesalan memang selalu datang di akhir membuat setiap orang yang merasakannya kehilangan sesuatu yang terpenting bagi mereka. Dan rasa penyesalan terus menghantui Siwon setelah semua yang di lakukannya. Ia sungguh menyesal telah mencampakan istrinya yang begitu setia mencintainya di kala sang istri tengah mengandung buah hati mereka hanya untuk meraih cinta lainnya yang tak lebih dari sekedar fatamorgana, kesenangan sesaat dan cinta yang tak terbalas. Ia terlalu mengambil resiko melepas sebuah cinta yang begitu tulus hanya untuk cinta yang semu.

Tak pernah Siwon bayangkan sebelumnya kalau kedekatan yang ia lakukan bersama Yoona tak lebih dari hubungan kakak dan adik saja, yeoja cantik tadi ternyata hanya menganggapnya sebatas kakak padahal ia menginginkan hubungan yang lebih dari itu. Dan karena keinginan sesaatnya ia dengan tega mencampakan istrinya sendiri padahal Kibum sudah dengan setia membalas dan menjaga perasaannya selama lebih dari tiga tahun.

Ia tahu Kibum hancur karena percerian mereka, di saat seharusnya mereka berbahagia karena akan mendapat keturunan dan di saat seharusnya ia menjaga Kibum selama masa kehamilannya ia malah menceraikan namja cantik tadi. Tapi Siwon tak pernah berpikir kalau Kibum sampai tega mengakhiri hidupnya tanpa memikirkan bayi yang tengah di kandungnya. Tapi berkat kejadian itulah Siwon akhirnya sadar dengan perasaannya sendiri selama ini, perasaannya yang bimbang dan goyah sekarang kembali mantap berlabuh.

Tiga bulan yang lalu ia resmi bercerai dengan Kibum dan sebulan yang lalu ia menemukan tubuh bersimbah darah Kibum di kamar mandi apartement yang dulu mereka tinggali bersama lebih dari dua tahun lamanya. Siwon benar-benar menyesali semua perbuatannya pada Kibum, saat itu ia takut sekali kehilangan Kibum bahkan sampai sekarang ia tak bisa melupakan saat-saat ia membawa Kibum ke rumah sakit dan saat ketika ia memeluk tubuh pucat Kibum yang terasa sangat dingin.

Sebulan yang lalu Kibum melakukan percobaan bunuh diri dengan memotong urat nadi di pergelangan tangannya. Kibum banyak kehilangan darah saat itu, ia hampir saja tewas kalau Siwon dan nyonya Kim tak menemukannya dengan cepat. Tapi beruntung nyawa Kibum masih bisa tertolong walau bayi yang di kandungnya tak bisa di selamatkan lagi. Dokter mengatakan bayi di dalam kandungan Kibum sudah meninggal tiga sampai empat hari sebelum Kibum melakukan percobaan bunuh diri, di duga Kibum sengaja mengkonsumsi obat pengugur kandungan dalam dosis tinggi sebelumnya. Mendapati kenyataan pahit tadi membuat mata Siwon terbuka kembali, ia sungguh masih mencintai Kibum. Mencintai namja yang dengan susah payah di dapatkannya saat di bangku senior high school dulu.

"Kibum!" Panggil Siwon saat ia melihat sosok namja cantik tadi keluar dari gerbang kampusnya seorang diri. Sudah beberapa hari ini Kibum memang kembali melakukan aktivitas kampusnya lagi. Kibum melirik sesaat kearah Siwon lalu membuang tatapannya dan berusaha tak menghiraukan mantan suaminya tadi.

Setelah kejadian waktu itu memang banyak yang berubah pada Kibum, ia jadi semakin diam bahkan terhadap kedua orang tuanya pun ia hanya berbicara seperlunya saja, tatapan mata Kibum terlihat kosong seolah-olah tak ada cahaya kehidupan lagi terpancar dari kedua manik matanya. Kibum pun tak tinggal di apartement lagi, sejak keluar dari rumah sakit ia kembali tingga bersama kedua orang tuanya.

"Kibum tunggu!" Seru Siwon mengejar Kibum yang berjalan menjauhinya. Sudah tiga hari ini Siwon terus datang menemui Kibum dan selalu tak di hiraukan namja cantik tadi tapi tampaknya Siwon tak mau menyerah juga.

"Untuk apa kau datang menemuiku lagi? Aku tak perlu belas kasihanmu." Seru Kibum yang semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya, Siwon dengan setia berjalan di samping Kibum.

"Aku ingin kita bicara baik-baik Kibum, kumohon dengarkan penjelasanku dulu?" Balas Siwon sambil menahan Kibum, ia mengengam tangan Kibum sesaat sebelum mantan istrinya tadi menepis tangannya.

"Penjelasan apa lagi? Kau tak salah jadi tak ada yang perlu kau jelaskan padaku." Balas Kibum, ia menatap Siwon sesaat lalu kembali berjalan meninggalkan Siwon.

"Kumohon, aku tahu aku salah. Aku terlalu buta Kibum. Dan aku menyesal! Tidakkah itu cukup? Aku menyesal Kibum, menyesal. Apa kau mau aku terus berada di dalam rasa penyesalanku ini. Kumohon luangkan waktumu sebentar saja, kita harus bicara." Pinta Siwon, Kibum menghentikan langkanya, berbalik dan menatap Siwon datar.

"Apa lagi yang ingin kau katakan? Aku lelah Siwon." Balas Kibum.

"Maafkan aku, semua salahku dari awal. Aku ingin kita kembali memulai semua dari awal. Aku masih sangat mencintaimu Kibum. Kumohon berikan aku kesempatan kedua. Aku janji aku tak akan jatuh ke dalam lubang yang sama untuk ke dua kalinya. Aku tak akan menyakitimu lagi, aku akan selalu berada di sinimu. Kau mau kan kembali bersamaku memulai semuanya dari awal lagi?" Pinta Siwon. Permintaan yang sama di setiap kali mereka bertemu dan Kibum sudah cukup lelah mendengarnya.

"Kenapa harus aku, kau bisa mencari yeoja atau namja yang jauh lebih baik dariku. Yang lebih sempurna." Seru Kibum tak habis fikir.

"Aku tak butuh yang sempurna, aku hanya membutuhkanmu Kibum." Balas Siwon.

"Kenapa kau masih saja menginginkanku. Aku tak lebih dari seongok sampah tak berguna. Aku sudah di buang, di campakan dan sekarang aku tak bisa di gunakan lagi. Bahkan aku jauh lebih buruk dari sampah yang masih bisa di daur ulang." Ucap Kibum emosi, ia lelah dengan tingkah Siwon yang terkadang meminginkannya dan kapan saja bisa mencampakannya.

"Aku tak perduli kalau kau lebih hina dari seongok sampah sekali pun karena aku akan jauh lebih hina lagi darimu. Aku yang sudah membuang benda berhargaku, menjadikannya sampah tak berguna dan sekarang aku menginginkannya kembali setelah ia kehilangan semua harga mahal dan kejayaannya." Balas Siwon seraya meraih kedua tangan Kibum dan mengengamnya tapi lagi-lagi Kibum menepis tangannya lagi membuat sedikit rasa sakit tertoreh di sudut hatinya.

"Jangan aku, kau carilah yang lain." Balas Kibum sambil mengelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"AKU TAK BUTUH YANG LAIN! AKU HANYA MEMBUTUHKANMU KIM KIBUM!" Bentak Siwon, di tariknya tubuh Kibum ke dalam pelukannya tapi Kibum dengan cepat mendorong tubuhnya hingga pelukan sesaat tadi terlepas.

"TAPI AKU TAK BISA MEMBERIKANMU APA PUN LAGI! AKU MANDUL SIWON, AKU TAK PUNYA RAHIM LAGI, AKU TAK BISA MEMBERIMU SEORANG ANAK!" Sahut Kibum, air mata dengan perlahan menetes dari kedua matik matanya membasahi kedua pipinya yang kini memerah, "Setiap orang pasti menginginkan keturunan dan aku tak akan bisa memberikan satu pun padamu. Aku tak ingin kau sakiti lagi, aku tak ingin di saat aku menyambut harapan yang kau berikan kau kembali menorehkan kekecewaan itu." Sambung Kibum yang menurunkan tinggi suaranya.

"Aku tak butuh keturunan, aku hanya ingin kamu." Balas Siwon mencoba meyakinkan Kibum. Siwon tak lagi memikirkan keturunan karena sejak awal ia menyukai Kibum dulu ia sudah mengubur dalam-dalam keinginan untuk memiliki seorang anak lagi pula ia tak pernah menyukai anak kecil jadi tak masalah bagi Siwon untuk tak memiliki keturunan selama ia bisa bersama Kibum dan membahagiannya kembali.

"Kau bisa mengatakannya dengan mudah sekarang, tapi siapa yang tahu nantinya. Apa kau lupa, kau bahkan bisa mengingkari janjimu hanya dalam waktu sesaat saja." Ucap Kibum pelan, ia masih ingat dengan benar bagaimana dulu Siwon berjanji untuk tak mencampakannya tapi yang terjadi tak lama setelah kejadian itu malah kebalikannya, Siwon meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa perasaan.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh kali ini Kibum. Aku tak akan melakukan kesalahan itu lagi jadi kumohon percayalah padaku lagi." Balas Siwon mencoba meyakinkan Kibum.

"Aku... Aku masih takut Siwon." Ucap Kibum di tengah isakannya. Air mata masih mengalir membasahi pipinya. Melihat air mata Kibum yang terus mengalir membuat hati Siwon terasa begitu sakit, sebegitu kejamnya kah ia selama ini pada Kibum.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau percaya padaku?" Tanya Siwon, ia menyentuh kedua pipi Kibum dan mengusap air mata yang mengalir di sana sebelum akhirnya menarik tubuh bergetar Kibum ke dalam pelukannya. Kibum tak menolak lagi kali ini, ia malah menangis di dada Siwon.

"Aku takut." Ucap Kibum pelan yang terdengar seperti bisikan halus bagi Siwon.

"Aku mencintaimu Kibum, aku tak bisa tanpamu," Siwon menyentuh kedua pipi Kibum dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang besar dan menempelkan kedua dahi mereka membuat jarak begitu dekat bagi keduanya, "Ikut aku sebentar." Ucap Siwon menarik Kibum menuju parkiran. Entah bagaimana Kibum diam saja saat Siwon menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam mobil dan membawanya entah kemana, hanya isakan pelan yang masih terdengar dari bibir Kibum. Tak ada percakapan selama perjalanan, keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing yang entah tengah memikirkan apa.

Selang beberapa puluh menit keduanya sampai di depan sebuah rumah besar yang tak lain adalah rumah ke dua orang tua Kibum. Kibum menatap heran pada Siwon karena namja tampan tadi membawanya pulang, belum sempat ia bertanya Siwon sudah menarik tangannya keluar dari dalam mobil dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Nyonya Kim tampak terkejut tak kala membukakan pintu untuk tamunya saat menemukan sosok Siwon di sana bersama anaknya yang terlihat sehabis menangis. Ia sedikit khawatir tapi tak sempat bertanya karena Siwon keburu menarik Kibum masuk ke dalam rumah menemui suaminya yang sudah bersiap untuk memulai makan malam mereka.

"Siwon?" Tuan Kim tampak terkejut mendapati kedatangan mantan menantunya tadi terlebih Siwon kini tengah mengandeng tangan Kibum dengan erat.

"Appa, izin aku menikahi Kibum sekali lagi." Seru Siwon tiba-tiba sambil membungkukan tubuhnya membuat Tuan Kim terkejut dengan pernyataan tiba-tibanya tadi begitu juga dengan Nyonya Kim dan Kibum, Kibum bahkan langsung melepaskan tangannya yang di dengam Siwon, mengelengkan kepalanya pelan dan berjalan menjauhi namja tampan tadi. Tuan Kim tampak bingung harus menjawab bagaimana perkataan Siwon yang berisi lamaran tadi.

"Appa kumohon izinkan kami untuk menikah lagi." Pinta Siwon sekali lagi setelah tadi menatap kearah Kibum sesaat.

"Appa tak tahu harus bagaimana Siwon semua terserah Kibum. Kalau dia mau menerimamu lagi appa tak akan menghalang-halangi kalian untuk bersama tapi kalau Kibum menolak jangan paksa dia," Balas Tuan Kim yang tampak mengerti akan perasaan anaknya saat ini, "Siwon melamarmu lagi Bummie, apa jawabanmu sayang?" Tanya Tuan Kim pada sang anak, Kibum mengelengkan kepalanya lagi.

"Aku... Maaf aku tak bisa." Balas Kibum yang langsung beranjak ke lantai atas dimana kamarnya berada. Mendengar penolakan Kibum, Siwon kembali mengejar mantan istrinya tadi. Kibum dengan cepat menutup dan mengunci pintu kamarnya saat tahu Siwon menyusulnya.

"Bummie, buka pintunya kumohon. Kenapa kau menolakku?" Tanya Siwon sedikit berteriak sambil mengedor-gedor pintu kamar Kibum. Tuan dan Nyonya Kim mengikuti keduanya tapi tak mau ikut campur ke dalam masalah Siwon dan Kibum karena mereka tahu kedua anak tadi sudah cukup dewasa untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri.

"Aku tak bisa Siwon, aku tak bisa kembali padamu. Carilah orang lain yang jauh lebih baik dariku." Balas Kibum masih terdengar isakan saat ia bicara tadi, Siwon kembali mengedor pintu kamar Kibum berharap sang pemilik mau keluar menemuinya lagi.

"SUDAH KUKATAKAN AKU TAK BUTUH ORANG LAIN. AKU HANYA BUTUH KAU KIBUM!" Balas Siwon Sambil menangis lirih juga, "Apa kau masih tak mempercayaiku juga Bummie? Buka pintunya Bummie dan bicara secara langsung padaku. Apa yang harusku lakukan agar kau mau percaya lagi padaku?" Tanya Siwon frustasi.

"Tinggalkan aku, pergilah dari kehidupanku jangan ganggu aku lagi." Balas Kibum.

"Aniya, aku tak akan melakukannya. Aku ingin kita bersama lagi Bummie, beri aku kesempatan kedua." Pinta Siwon.

"Aku tak mencintaimu lagi jadi berhenti mengangguku." Balas Kibum.

"Aku tak percaya, aku tak percaya!" Balas Siwon mencoba menyangkal perkataan Kibum.

"Aku tak mencintaimu lagi, berhenti menginginkaku." Ucap Kibum lirih.

"Buka pintunya Bummie, tatap kedua mataku saat kau mengatakannya. Kalau kau bisa melakukannya aku akan berhenti menganggumu," Balas Siwon yang kembali mengedor pintu kamar Kibum, tak ada jawaban hanya terdengar isak tanggis pelan saja dari balik pintu yang membatasi keduanya, "Bummie! Bummie!" Panggil Siwon, masih tak ada jawaban sampai akhirnya pintu kamar terbuka menampakkan sosok rapuh seorang Kim Kibum di sana.

"Aku tak mencintaimu lagi, aku membencimu, berhenti mengangguku!" Ucap Kibum sambil menatap Siwon lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Bodoh!" Balas Siwon yang langsung menarik tubuh Kibum ke dalam pelukannya, "Jangan pernah memaksakan diri untuk mengatakan benci padaku kalau kau tak sanggup. Jujurlah selalu pada perasaanmu." Seru Siwon, di peluknya dengan erat tubuh bergetar Kibum. Tak ada balasan, Kibum hanya menangis dan memeluk Siwon dengan kencang.

"Dengar Bummie, aku tahu kau takut, aku tahu aku terlalu berdosa untuk bisa kembali padamu tapi aku tak bisa kalau tanpamu. Beri aku satu kali kesempatan lagi, menikahlah lagi denganku. Aku tahu kalau kau tak akan bisa percaya pada janjiku lagi tapi beritahu aku bagaimana caranya agar kau mau kembali padaku?" Tanya Siwon sambil menangkup wajah Kibum, di kecupnya seluruh wajah namja yang di cintainya tadi sekedar menyalurkan rasa rindunya selama ini.

"Apa aku harus memotong pergelangan tanganku juga agar kau mau memaafkan dan kembali padaku?" Tanya Siwon pelan.

"Bodoh!" Balas Kibum yang kembali memeluk erat tubuh Siwon, "Aku akan semakin membencimu kalau kau melakukannya."

"Aku tak masalah kalau kau membenciku asal kau selalu di sisiku selamanya." Balas Siwon yang juga memeluk tubuh Kibum, "Aku mencintaimu Kibum, maafkan akan." Ucap Siwon lagi.

"Aku juga Wonnie, aku tak bisa membencimu. Aku terlalu mencitaimu, aku bahkan membenci diriku yang tak juga bisa menolak keberadaanmu." Balas Kibum pelan.

"Kalau begitu terus benci dirimu dan tetaplah bersamaku. Saranghae!" Ucap Siwon.

"Nado, nado Wonnie." Balas Kibum pelan di tengah isakannya. Siwon tersenyum tipis lalu mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Kibum.

"Kau mau memberiku sesempatan kedua bukan?" Tanya Siwon, tak ada sahutan tapi Siwon bisa merasakan kalau Kibum menganggukan kepalanya pelan, "Gomawo Bummie, Saranghae." Ucap Siwon sebelum ia mengecup bibir Kibum dan Kibum pun membalasnya. Tuan dan Nyonya Kim tersenyum senang karena akhirnya masalah yang menimpa putra tunggal mereka bisa terselesaikan juga.

_o0o_ The End _o0o_

Date: 11 April 2013, 09.28 PM.


End file.
